Embodiments of the invention relate to query-rewrites and, in particular, automatic suggestion for query-rewrite rules.
Searching in enterprise domains is challenging for reasons such as the sparseness of link structure and anchor text, low economic incentive of content providers to promote easy search access, and a strong presence of dynamic, domain-specific terminology and jargon. Another practical difficulty is that enterprise search deployments are typically managed by administrators that are domain experts but may not be search experts.